


Some prompts and junk

by Cummytomato



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, be gentle with me lol, kinda sexy, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Just some prompts and junk I saw online, just a couple short pieces, more to come, prompt submissions always welcome





	Some prompts and junk

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos hugely appreciated. More prompts to come, feel free to submit prompts too!

“That’s starting to get annoying”-

Cor x Gladiolus

Peace was a rare commodity in the world of darkness. Quiet nights like this as precious as the power that kept lestallum the impromptu safe haven it had become. Gladio and Cor had settled into a quiet night in. The apartment was tidy, the furniture passably comfortable, and the bookshelves were well stocked, that’s all they usually needed besides each other. As much as Cor hated to admit it he was set into his grumpy old man habits. Gladio frequently could be found sprawled across any given available surface In the apartment, but Cor had his chair. Sure it was in their place, but it was Cor’s chair. Tonight like any other when he had the luxury of being off duty that’s exactly where he could be found. Some tattered novel sitting in his lap in the dim light of the room. At his side, sitting on the floor was Gladio. The man had an interesting habit of not caring where he parked himself, in this case with his back to the side of Cor’s chair. His head bowed and buried in a book of his own, just the top of Gladio’s head poking above the arm of the chair. At some point Cor’s fingers hand found themselves curling a lock of Gladio’s short pony tail between bouts of turning the pages his book.

“That’s starting to get annoying.” The younger man grunted finally and the Marshall looked down at him a smile tugging at his lips. He could have said something about how Gladio had nice hair, or that he liked the relatively new pony tail. Instead he remained silent and kept twining a lock between the pads of his thumb and forefinger until Gladio turned to greet him with those amber amicitia eyes. “Cut it out.”

“And if I don’t?” he hummed lowly. Gladio turned back to his book trying to ignore the older mans mirthful smirk.

“Suit yourself.” He grumbled half heartedly and for couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled past his lips.

“I’ll do just that.” He learned over the arm of his chair and pressed a kiss to the top of the younger mans head. His finger tips coming around and ghosting across Gladio’s jawline.

“You’re getting soft in your old age.”

“Maybe.”

 

⭐️

 

“You can’t just sit there all day.”-

“I love this couch.” Gladio groaned as he settled in.

“Get your greasy ass in the shower.” Cor grunted at Gladio disapprovingly.

“Can’t move.”

“You’re getting daemon blood on the damn couch.”

“The amount of other things that have soiled this couch, does it matter?”

“your bloods going to soil that couch if you don’t get your ass up. Don’t make me get my Katana.”

“That could be kinky.” Cor groaned tempted to throw something at the jackass.

“You can’t just sit there all day.”

“Watch me.” Dumb little shit. Cor rose from his spot by the window and stood in front of the younger man sprawled out over the couch. More than once Cor had come back so bone tired from a mission he collapsed on the nearest surface himself, but he always had the class not to do so if he was literally caked in blood.

“Suit yourself. These old bones could use a nice soak In the meantime.” He shed his jacket and slowly lifted his crown guard shirt off. One of Gladio’s eyes fluttered open at the surprise strip tease. Cor worked his belt off without another word and dropped it with a Clatter to the floor. He massages his left hand through the treasure trail that leads up to his pecs from the waist of his trousers.

“You’re sexy, but not that sexy.” Gladio chuckled tiredly and closed his eyes again feigning disinterest. The next time he opened his eyes cor stood there in just his boxer briefs and Gladio groaned as he hauled himself off the couch.

“You’re a bully.”

“I’ll wash your back.” Cor chuckled never unamused by how well he could manipulate the former Shield.

⭐️

 

“I’m too sober for this.”-

“I’m Too sober for this.”

“At least your not too drunk, might ruin the mood.” Gladio growled as he straddled the Marshalls lap.

“You’re way too turned on by this.”

“Well you’re too sexy for an old bastard. Now shuddup.” He closed his lips on Cor’s earlobe and the man shook away the thought of how weird this was.

“Way too sober.” He said as Gladio pulled his own shirt off.

“Would this help? Gladio grabbed the bottle of Rum sitting nearby and tilted it so a small trickle ran down the valley between his pecs. I voluntarily Cor found himself bending to lick the trail.

“You win. I’m drunk enough now. If I’m not I’m Horny enough not to care. Tell me what you want Gladiolus.” The larger man chuckled rolling his hips down against the Marshall.

“Everything.”

“Greedy.”

⭐️

 

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”-

Cor valued many things. Honor, Duty, security, consistency. He valued a healthy Diet, the occasional indulgence in liquid courage, the comfort provided with his involvement with Gladio, and especially a decent nights sleep. He’d spent too many nights with his back to a wall, one eye open, and his sword at the ready to not covet the nights he could sleep in a bed. When he return to the apartment after his mission bone tired and found Gladio preparing to turn in as well, he couldn't think of anyplace he’d rather be.

“Welcome back.” Gladio smiled helping Cor shrug of his jacket in a rare show of gentlemanliness. Cor just grunted as affirmatively as he could muster and kicked his boots off. He tossed his shirt half heartedly at the hamper and collapsed into the bed. Gladio got the lights after taking note the bruises The Marshall had acquired and slid in next to him. Pressing a kiss to Cor’s shoulder before settling down himself. Cor shifted, two days away from Gladio he wouldn’t admit he missed the man’s lips, a proper kiss goodnight would be-

“WHAT THE HELL!” Gladio barked as a violent shove against his ribs sent him tumbling out of the bed and knocking over the bedside table.

“I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR TWO DAYS.” Cor growled furiously as he held up the Cold wet noodle that his arm had found in their bed.

“Ooops...”

“God damn child, how do you eat cup noodle in bed and not realize you dropped some? I’ll tell you, you don’t, you just ignored the mess you made. That goes beyond Sloth. Park your ass on the couch. God damn heathen.” He threw the noodle at Gladio who still sat on the floor dumbfounded and rubbing his ribs.

“Look I’m sorry, it was an accident.”

“Out of my sight brat.” A definite order.

“You can’t banish me! It’s my bed too!”

“Then why are you Using it like a god damn Toddlers bib!” Cor Flopped down again turning away from Gladio who had the good sense to avoid bloodshed and head out to sleep on the couch. As exhausted as he had been the sudden fit of rage had heated his blood and he laid there restlessly for fifteen minutes. Before standing up and pacing out to the living room where Gladio had deposited himself on the couch. He was clearly feigning sleep to avoid what he thought was going to be a lecture. Instead Cor grabbed him roughly by the hair and gave him a bruising kiss.

“Goodnight. Dumb bastard.” He said before returning to the bedroom and slamming the door.

⭐️

 

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”-

“Disgusting.”

“What? Why do you say that.”

“Are you that desperate for validation?”

“Jeez somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed.”

“It’s not a funny joke.”

“How is that not funny may I ask?”

“Because it was life or death and not a laughing matter.”

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”

“Once again do you really need validation that badly?”

“I happen to think there’s something funny about getting attacked by a Lobo in heat. Sorry that’s a crime.” Cor lost his cool and swatted Gladio on the back of the head.

“I’m an old man, I don’t need any more gray hairs from worrying about you.”

“Love you too.” Gladio chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

⭐️

 

“I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”-

“Take your Damn pants off.” Cor growled as he found Gladio in their bedroom.

“I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…” Gladio chuckled and received the familiar 'need I fetch the katana?' Scathing look.

“You engaged Venomous Enemies on your mission, The report says you walked away unscathed with the rest of your team beat to a pulp. Gutsco said you had a limp when he saw you earlier. Faith tells me you aren’t actually stupid enough to put on a brave face and forego proper treatment for some ridiculous reason, my better judgement disagrees.”

“It’s just a scratch and I already applied an antidote.” Regardless Cor approaches Gladio and grabbed the waistband of his sweats. Gladio held up his hands to stop the Lion from ripping his pants right off. “I’ll show you.” He gingerly pulled the pants down his legs, showing the bandages he’d applied himself.

“Prideful idiot.” Cor grumbled as he checked Gladio’s handiwork. He nodded his head in approval after a moment and shot Gladio another withering look.

“Should I pull my pants back up?”

“Jackass.” Cor griped, Still breathing a sigh of relief.

⭐️

 

“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”-

“That was great.” Gladio purred content with himself. Cor ignored him. Finishing drying his hair before joining Gladio on the bed.

“Don’t act so smug, I did all the hard work.”

“You were great.” Gladio smirked at the older man who just rolled his eyes.

“If you say you’ve had better I will proceed to gut you.”

“I would never. Shower sex with the immortal Is hard to top.”

“Are you about to make some kind of pun out of that.”

“Do you have to spoil all of my fun?” Gladio chuckled and nuzzled at Cor. “You know what would make this better?”

“You couldn’t handle a third round.”

“Now who’s smug?” Gladio chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cor’s collar. “I was going to say if you got up and made me a sandwich.” Cor cracked. A full bodied laugh shook his body as he swatted the younger man off of him.

“You’re something else Gladiolus.”

“Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

“Conversely if you go make yourself a sandwich and let this old man rest you wouldn’t be an oversized waste of oxygen.”

“You didn’t that old twenty minutes ago.”

“And you didn’t seem like such a brat.”

⭐️


End file.
